Victor Nanale
|intel2= |intel3= |strength1= |strength2= |speed1= |speed2= |endure1= |endure2= |agility1= |agility2= |projection1= |fighting1= }} }} Victor Nanale is a minor villain in the Gerosha universe of Dozerfleet Comics and an enemy of Ciem. He debuted in the 2006 version of Ciem, and has been present in one form or another in every version of Ciem since. He is the leader of the slowly-dying Kerpher Gang, which consists largely of sex slave traders and pedophiles. Character bio Despair Gerosha Victor Nanale makes his debut in the 2006 version of Ciem. In this version, he initially appears to be little more than a legitimate businessman that buys the bowling alley. However, he soon reveals his plans to turn the bowling alley into a strip club. This is in spite zoning restrictions that he'd have to find a way around. He gets into an argument with Candi when she refuses to work as a stripper, and he retaliates with provocative remarks. She ends up quitting her job on the spot. Both Donte and Denny are there shortly thereafter, and Donte begins talking to Candi about a lead he has on the Kerpher Gang. As the three ponder who's masterminding the Kerphers' latest devious schemes, Victor ends up having a conversation with someone on the phone about "some child." Classic Gerosha Ciem.]] See also: Ciem (webcomic) Victor's role is expanded on slightly in this version. Cladeus Hutchins, owner of the Hazy Eighties Bowling Alley, reveals in December of 2019 that he plans to retire and sell the bowling alley. He shares this secret only with Candi, Denny, and Jeral. He does not reveal to them, however, who is buying the alley. Candi is sent home for a week off from work while new management moves in. She returns for work the following week, only to find that the building had been bulldozed. Victor appears near where the bowling alley used to be; and begins making sexual taunts at Candi. When she argues back, quite offended, he sends some of his strippers that are present at the demolition site to suppress Candi. She easily defeats them, and lets Victor know that she'll never join him. Upon assuming the mantle of Ciem, Candi learns that Victor is in fact the leader of the Kerpher Gang. However, their numbers are diminishing quickly due to persecution from the Hebbleskin Gang. Victor, however, has kidnapped Maria Sanmarcos and is apparently willing to threaten the child with a gun. Ciem leaps down to the scene and beats up Victor with little hesitation. She then battles Musaran through traffic to get Maria back to her family. Victor is never seen again after the incident, and is assumed dead. Comprehensive Gerosha See also: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede In this version, the Kerpher Gang is running a huge sex slave trade storage operation by the docks near the Ohio River. He is able to avoid detection for years, even from the likes of Emeraldon and the Sapphire King. Victor and Candi have a confrontation at the Hazy Eighties after he sneaks up from the side and fondles her to show off to some friends. When Candi's supervisor does nothing, preferring to stare at the assault and be aroused by it than help her out, she resorts to some of her fighting skills and centipede reflexes to throw him off of her. Victor tells Candi that she should've been a stripper, and then leaves the alley while customers look on terrified. Onlookers begin whispering rumors about Candi; rationalizing why she was a target. She tries to complain to her supervisor about doing nothing; but he makes a weak excuse and ignores her. After becoming Ciem, she catches wind of the kidnapping of Maria Sanmarcos. She performs some reconnaissance in town, and discovers the exact same man to be at the scene of what appears to be yet another abduction. She follows the car all the way to its storage center, and further recon lets her know exactly what's going on. She decides to let the city know Ciem exists by striking the sex trade operation directly. She uses Zeran teleportation and other moves to trick gang members into shooting and killing each other, then beats up Victor personally. Victor refuses to be left for either the police or Duke Arfaas, and leaps to his death instead. Ciem decides not to bother attempting a rescue. Reinforcements arrive, but not until she has managed to free the slaves. She then uses her wits to find a safe means of transportation to get Maria home in spite Musaran being in hot pursuit. Development Victor's original purpose in the story was merely to provide some means of ensuring that Candi couldn't keep her job at the bowling alley, a ploy done so that the plot could move forward as she grew closer and closer to Denny. Since Despair Gerosha, every incarnation of him has been increasingly more deadly. This is so that Candi's final adoption of the Ciem mantle and initial defeat of Victor's evil can look more heroic; but without upstaging the fact that Duke Arfaas and Musaran are still the top enemies. His fashion sense has always been one of a man who has no class and is proud of it, but he has toughened his looks considerably. In Ciem, he is portrayed as proudly dressing in Homer Simpson attire. He becomes less practical and more authoritative in appearance for Vigilante Centipede. See also * Ciem * Maria Sanmarcos * ''Ciem'' (webcomic) * Ciem: Vigilante Centipede * ''Sodality'' (series) * Victor's Cataclysmic Gerosha SDCPM file External links * Canceled Gerosha programs art gallery at DeviantArt * [http://bulldozerivan.deviantart.com/gallery/48943144 Sodality 2D concept art collection] at DeviantArt ** Red-Cyan 3D concept art collection ** Green-Magenta 3D concept art collection Category: Ciem 1 characters Category: Ciem: Vigilante Centipede characters Category: Sodality series characters